1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free-standing bag made of a thermoplastic plastic film, comprised of a front panel and a back panel, which are connected to one another by lateral seams, thus forming a filling opening, and in a collapsed state of the bag having an inwardly folded base, whereby the inwardly folded base includes a front panel fold as well as a back panel fold, and whereby both folds are welded into the lateral seams, and that in the area of the inwardly folded base, an assembly strip is attached, which is made of a plastic film that is more rigid than the plastic film of the bag, and that the assembly strip terminates at a distance from the lateral seams.
2. Description of the Background Art
Free-standing bags, also referred to as block bottom bags, are commonly known. A free-standing bag of this class is described in German design patent DE 88 12 261. The therein described free-standing bag has a front panel and a back panel, which are welded together along their longitudinal sides by lateral welding seams. In addition, this bag includes a prefolded base, which is reinforced by a glued-on assembly strip. The assembly strip at the base of the bag provides the bag with the sufficient rigidness to be able to stand up, and to keep the unfolded base in an unfolded position. The assembly strip can thereby be glued to the inside or the outside. For easier handling of the bags, the bag can also be provided with carrying handles. However, although the base of such bags is reinforced, the front and back panels of such bags are made of thin-walled plastic film, and problems may arise when filling the bag depending on the product to be packaged.